The purpose of this study is to accurately document possible racial differentials in the prevalence of major neurologic disorders by surveying an entire county, with a biracial population of approximately 25,000. The disorders investigated include cerebral palsy, dementia, psychomotor delay, epilepsy, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, and cerebrovascular disease. In addition, research protocols for neuroepidemiologic studies in developing countries have been prepared for Ecuador, Mexico, Nigeria, Peru, the People's Republic of China, Spain, Venezuela, and India. Pilot investigations have been successfully carried out in Ecuador, Mexico, Nigeria, Peru, the People's Republic of China, and India. *(Former title: Racial Differentials in the Prevalence of Major Neurologic Disorders and Surveys in Developing Countries).